Namja x Cingu
by Augstn Dee
Summary: [END]Sehun selalu menjaga Luhan. Hanya karena Luhan sangat manja? atau memang Sehun memiliki perasaan tertentu pada Luhan? /Hunhan/Kaihan/Kaisoo/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Namja x Cingu**

Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kai, Do Kyungsoo (Hunhan & Kaisoo)

Rate : T (Bisa berubah tergantung mood Author)

Genre : Romance, Hurt Confort.

Warn : Boyslove-yaoi, many typos, alur berantakan

Summary : Sehun selalu menjaga Luhan. Hanya karena Luhan sangat manja? atau memang Sehun memiliki perasaan tertentu pada Luhan? -

 **Don't Like , Don't Read !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter : 1

"Lu.."

"Hmm.."

"Lu.."

"Hmm.."

"LUHAN" kali ini suara cadel memasuki telinganya.

"Hmm.." Namun nampaknya orang yang dipanggil lebih tertarik pada buku bacaan di hadapannya.

"Yaampun Lu lihat sebentar kearahku. Aku mohon aku sangat bosan mengerjakan semua tugas ini." SEHUN yang memanggilnya sejak tadi.

"Ya baiklah Sehun, ada apa?" jawab Luhan dengan nada malas meladeni namja satu ini.

"Aku bosan Lu. Aku ingin main game sebentar. Bolehkan?" tangannya mulai meraba psp yang disita Luhan.

"Andwe! Kau tau minggu depan kita akan mulai ujian kelulusan kan? Jadi apa kau mau nilaimu jelek lalu kau tidak lulus? " Sentak Luhan.

"Anio" Sehun menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Baik kalau begitu kau harus belajar, agar kau bisa dapat nilai bagus. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku lapar. Aku akan kebawah sebentar mengambil makanan" ucapnya sambil berlari sebelum Luhan sempat memerintahkannya untuk segera kembali.

Sehun adalah teman sekelas Luhan. Mereka berteman semenjak Luhan pindah ke Korea karena orangtua Luhan yang harus terus bolak balik Korea-China karena alasan pekerjaan mereka. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri sementara di negri gingseng tersebut. Luhan yang kebetulan sangat pemalu merasa kesulitan mendapatkan teman dirumah maupun disekolah. Sehingga suatu saat Sehun datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berteman barulah Luhan dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak teman.

BRAK

Bantingan kasar dipintu membawa Luhan kembali ke masa sekarang. Dimana ia diminta oleh ibu Sehun agar mengajari anak semata wayangnya ini beberapa mata pelajaran yang sudah pasti Luhan kuasai. Mengingat Luhanlah siswa terbaik disekolahnya. Luhan sangat senang hati dapat membantu Sehun belajar, namun sepertinya hanya Luhan yang senang belajar tapi Sehun tidak. Selalu saja ada alasan baginya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Mulai dari ke toilet, lapar, ingin membukakan pintu saat ada tamu yang datang dan berbagai alasan klasik lainnya.

"Ahh.. Maaf Luhan. Aku pikir tidak ada siapa siapa dikamar karena sekilas aku melihat Sehun di dapur. Apa aku mengagetkamu?" tanya namja tinggi berkulit tan tersebut. Itu KAI – Sahabat Sehun.

"Anio" Luhan menggeleng. "tapi kau hampir membuat copot jantungku tahu" balas Luhan seraya cemberut.

"Aigoo.. Maafkan aku Lu. Jangan cemberut lagi oke? Atau aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream sepulang dari sini." Bujuk kai dengan sejuta jurus.

"Emm.." Luhan memasang tampang pura pura berfikir. Dengan pipi menggembung dan jari telunjuk menekan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin menggigit santapan lezat ini dihadapannya.

"Eughh Lu jangan pernah pasang tampang seperti itu dihadapanku. Kau sangat menggemaskan tahu!" kata Kai sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan gemas.

Kai tidak dapat menyembunyikan dirinya yang begitu tertarik dengan Luhan saat pandangan pertamanya di depan kelas Sehun. Diiringi dengan prestasi dan bakat yang baik sudah pasti dapat membuat siapapun akan menyukai Luhan. Ditambah point plus wajah bulat menggemaskan serta mata rusa yang indah dan kepribadian yang ceria membuatnya menjadi namja populer disekolahnya.

BRAKK

Bantingan kedua kali ini justru membuat keduanya terkejut. Pasalnya sang pemilik kamar nampak tidak terlalu menyukai pemandangan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak. Kai sedang mencubiti pipi mulus Luhan dengan gemasnya sementara Luhan terlihat menikmati perlakuan Kai.

"Yak Luhan, eommaku menyuruhmu untuk mengajariku soal soal ini. Bukannya malah bermanja-manja dengan dia" Katanya sarkaktis pada Luhan sambil menunjuk Kai.

"Dan Kau hitam, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke kamarku seenaknya?" tanya sehun tak kalah tajam.

"Yaampun Sehun aku keluar masuk kamarmu dengan leluasa selama 15 tahun kita berteman. Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya sekarang?" tanya Kai dengan tidak peduli kali ini.

"Tentu saja karena aku sedang belajar bersama Luhan. Kau tidak belajar apa? Minggu depan ujian kelulusan." jawab Sehun marah langsung.

"Jadi kau merasa aku mengganggu waktumu bersama Luhan? Dan sejak kapan kau menyukai belajar?" Tanya Kai yang sukses membuat Sehun terdiam. "Aku juga mau diajari Luhan." Kali ini Kai dengan nada memohon sambil mengerjaperjapkan matanya imut kepada Luhan.

"besok aku tidak ada jadwal dengan Sehun dan kebetulan tidak ada kelas esktra juga. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu beberapa pelajaran." Luhan dengan polosnya menawarkan dirinya untuk mengajari Kai. Dan tentu saja kesempatan emas takkan pernah ia sia siakan.

"YESS" – Kai

"NOO" – Sehun

Sehun dan Kai adalah sahabat meskipun dalam kesehariannya mereka tidak pernah akur. Ada saja hal hal yang akan membuat mereka bertengkar, seperti berangkat kesekolah dengan bus atau jalan kaki, juga saat mereka kebetulan memakai baju dengan setelan yang sama dan merasa buruk setelahnya atau saat mereka memilih menu makan dan menghabiskannya bersama. Namun justru pertengkaran itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi lebih akrabsatu sama lain.

* * *

Kicauan burung dipagi hari membawa Kai kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah mengarungi lautan mimpi tadi malam. Namja berkulit tan itu langsung terbangun dengan segudang harapan pada hari ini bahwa ia bisa beranjak sedikit lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Pasalnya Luhan sudah berjanji akan mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran dan tentu hal itu hanya akan dijadikan alasan bagi Kai agar bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan. Karena Luhan mengiyakan saja begitu Kai minta tempat pertemuan mereka disalah satu café favorit Luhan. Namun sepertinya Luhan terlalu polos untuk mengetahui maksud lain dari sosok Kai.

Lain Kai lain Sehun lagi. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari janjian Luhan akan mengajari Kai dicafe membuat Sehun uring uringan. Bagaimana tidak Luhan yang biasanya hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun hari ini malah akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai. Sontak saja ia bergegas mandi dan membenarkan penampilannya dan berlari menuju apartment Luhan secepat mungkin untuk menghambat pertemuan Luhan dan Kai.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Luhan dengan mata setengah memejam mendesah kesal pada seseorang diluar pintunya sendiri. Namun ia tetap berjalan membukakan pintu untuk orang tidak tahu diri yang sudah berani menganggu hari tenangnya. Sontak mata Luhan langsung membulat lucu melihat siapa makhluk kurang ajar dihadapannya tersebut.

"Sehun. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Mm aku hanya kebetulan sedang lewat di sekitar sini dan ingat kau tinggal disini dan aku ingin mampir. Apa aku menganggumu Lu?" tanya Sehun polos dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Oh tentu saja tidak Sehun. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberi tahu Luhan terlebih dahulu bila kau ingin datang? Agar ia bisa mempersiapkan penampilan semenarik mungkin dihadapanmu. Tapi lihatlah Luhan sekarang ini. Mata sayu khas baru bangun tidur dan bekas iler diujung sudut bibirnya, lalu rambut acak acakan tak terawat. Oh My God! Luhan baru sadar seberapa berantakannya dirinya saat ini. Dan Sehun melihatnya seperti itu. Hancur sudah image tampannya dihadapan namja yang ia puja diam diam ini. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk malu menyesali penampilannya setelah menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya dan mengizikan Sehun memasuki apartmen berantakannya.

"Ahh aku lupa" ucap Luhan tiba tiba sambil memukul keningnya sendiri "Aku punya janji dengan Kai siang ini. Sehun kau tunggulah sebentar disini, aku akan segera bersiap oke" kemudian Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sementara ia bersiap siap.

Sial dia ingat – Sehun membatin.

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun duduk santai sambil menonton tv, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sangat errr – imut menurut Sehun. Rambut caramelnya yang sengaja di tata berponi lalu ia mengenakan kaos berleher kerah motif bunga lily kecil yang justru terlihat cocok ditubuhnya. Ia juga mengenakan celana hitam polos selutut yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Benar benar mengesankan. Dan Sehun hanya bisa melongo memperhatikan namja super imut didepannya ini.

"… hun. Kau mendengarkan aku?" Luhan bertanya kali ini dengan cemberut.

"Ahh.. Aa apa? .. Maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu." Jawab Sehun disertai senyum khas cadelnya tersebut.

"Ck kau menyebalkan Sehun. Aku bertanya bagaimana penampilanku?" kali ini suaranya lebih ia kuatkan seperti merajuk.

"Yaampun Lu kau akan menjadi mentor Kai bukan berkencan dengannya. Mengapa kau harus berdandan seimut ini? Apa kau berusaha menggodanya?" tanya Sehun balik tak kalah tinggi. Ia benci saat Luhan begitu memperhatikan penampilannya hanya untuk bertemu Kai.

"tentu saja aku harus tampil tampan Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia tidak menyukai penampilanku" luhan berkata dengan raut wajah berubah sendu.

"yaampun Lu, semua orang akan terpesona hanya karena melihatmu. Bahkan selama kita berteman kau tetap mempesona bagiku." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil memegang kedua pipi Luhan. Dan sontak saja perlakuan Sehun tersebut membuat pipi namja yang lebih pendek itu memerah sempurna. Dan secara otomatis Luhan langsung menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia malu ,, sangat malu.

"Umm waeyo? Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu seperti itu hmm?" Sehun bertanya.

"Anio Sehun aku sangat malu" sahut Luhan. "Aku harus bergegas pergi sekarang, jika tidak aku akan terlambat Kai pasti akan sangat marah"

"TIDAK" ujar Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya tidak?"

"Aku ingin makan siang dahulu, aku sangat lapar dan kau tahu rumahku sangat jauh dari sini. Aku ingin kau memasakkanku sesuatu untuk kumakan." Sehun akan melakukan segala cara mengulur waktu Luhan.

"Aku tidak mungkin masak sekarang karena Kai pasti sudah menungguku"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin makan sekarang." Sehun berkata dengan nada yang sangaaat manja.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami ke café saja. Aku akan mentraktir makan siangmu disana?"

Yess inilah yang ditunggu Sehun sejak tadi, luhan mengajaknya ikut lalu ia akan lebih mudah dan leluasa untuk menghancurkan niat Kai yang ingin mendekati Luhan.

"Baiklah tentu saja" ucap Sehun akhirnya dengan senyum penuh arti terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

* * *

"Aish Luhan lama sekali sih" Gerutu Kai begitu namja berkulit tan tersebut. Ia bolak balik melihat arlojinya berharap Luhan akan segera datang. Sudah hampir satu jam dari jadwal pertemuan mereka namun Luhan belum terlihat juga.

Lalu seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya. Ya seorang pelayan, namun entah mengapa membuat Kai begitu tidak berdaya melihatnya, bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia tidak sanggup. Berwajah kecil kira-kira hanya seukuran telapak tangan Kai, memiliki mata bulat lebar dan hidung yang sangat kecil, dan jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang sedang bergerak gerak tersebut seperti meminta Kai untuk segera melumatnya saat itu juga. Oh damn,, selain tebal bibir itu juga begitu merah dan sepertinya sangat kenyal. Ingin rasanya Kai meraupnya dengan ganas melihat dengan jelas bibir itu mulai mendekatinya, perlahan lahan bergerak dihadapan matanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti arti ucapannya. Tanpa berfikir lambat Kai langsung saja mendekati bibir ranum itu namun sebuah tepukan bahu menyadarkannya dari lamunan kotor tersebut.

"…pesananmu tuan?" Kai mengerkapkan matanya hingga ia sadar sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan perkataan si pelayan tersebut.

"Aap apa tadi barusan kau bilang? Maaf aku tidak dengar" ujar Kai sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi depannya yang sangat rapi dan senyum itu membuat pipinya terlihat sangat tembem. kemudian ia berkata "Apa aku sudah bisa mencatat pesananmu tuan? Kau sudah duduk disini selama satu jam dan aku lihat kau belum memesan satupun." Suaranya sangat lembut pikir Kai.

"y-ya ya aku mengerti, aku sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang dan sepertinya memang aku akan menunggu lama, aku ingin pesan segelas vanilla latte saja." Jawab Kai tidak luput senyumnya ia torehkan juga.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan pesanan anda akan segera siap" masih dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan sang pelayan itu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Kai dengan sejuta lamunannya tentang namja pelayan yang baru saja membuatnya hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir mungkin ada namja lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya selain Luhan.

"Kai-aah, mianhae apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seseorang yang sudah sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh kai kehadirannya. Luhan, namun ia tidak sendiri. Luhan datang bersama seseorang yang sudah dikenal baik oleh Kai sendiri yaitu Sehun, sahabat baiknya.

"Yahh kau lama sekali. Aku sudah mau mati kelaparan karena menunggu kehadiranmu. Kau tahu aku menunggumu hampir sejam dan kau malah datang dengan anak ini" ujar Kai dengan nada ngambek yang dilebih lebihkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau menunggu selama itu Kai, jinjja mianhae" Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sangat sedih hampir menangis.

"Yak KIM JONGIN Apa-apan kau berkata seperti itu pada Luhan hah? Lihat akibat perbuatanmu Luhan menjadi sedih, kau tidak lihat dia hampir menangis. Aish ini gara gara kau." Langsung saja Sehun mengambil posisi kudepan Luhan dan membelai pipi putih dan mulus Luhan. Sangat tidak rela rasanya melihat Luhan bersedih karena orang lain.

"Sudahlah Lu, abaikan saja si hitam itu oke? Kau datang kesini untuk mengajarinya bukan ? dan lihatlah perbuatannya kepadamu, dia membentakmu tadi Lu. Dan kau hampir menangis karenanya. Aku sudah bilangkan sebaiknya kau akhiri saja jadwal pembelajaranmu dengannya, dia itu hanya akan menyusahkanmu saja. Jika aku, aku takkan berbuat seperti itu padamu Lu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jangan menangis lagi hmm" Ucap Sehun sangat lembut kepada Luhan. Sambil menghapus jejak jejak airmata yang mungkin akan membasahi pipi mulus itu jika ia tidak segera menghapusnya.

Perkataan Sehun langsung saja menenangkan Luhan. Sehunlah yang akan selalu seperti ini padanya, selalu saja Sehun yang membela dan melindungi perasaannya. Sehun selalu bersikap overprotected terhadap siapapun yang akan menyakiti Luhan, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri. Sehun tidak akan peduli apapun lagi selain Luhan.

"Yak aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya Sehun. Jangan menjelek-jelekkan aku dihadapan Luhan" Bela Kai sekarang.

"Lalu apa namanya yang tadi itu kalau tidak membentak, nada suaramu sangat tinggi tahu." Ucap Sehun tak mau kalah sambil membawa Luhan duduk disampingnya. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyakiti Luhan sekalipun itu Kai.

Pertengkaran kecil mereka berakhir dengan kedatangan kembali namja pelayan yang meluluhkan hati Kai.

"Ini pesananmu Tuan, apa ada tambahan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Sehun dengan namja yang rasanya ia kenali. Memperhatikan mereka berdua sebentar kemudian menyuarakan suaranya "Luhan-ssi?" tanyanya tidak terlalu yakin.

Luhan mendongak memperhatikan wajah namja yang memanggilnya. "eohh. Kyungsoo-yaa" langsung saja Luhan menghamburkan diri memeluk namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu meninggalkan Sehun yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Aku tidak pernah datang lagi ketika mereka bilang kau pindah kerja. Aku panik tapi tidak tahu harus mencarimu kemana" ujar Luhan sambil lagi lagi memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo nampaknya tidak merasa keberatan atas perlakuan Luhan padanya. Sebaliknya ia justru sangat senang ada orang yang selalu peduli padanya. "aku hanya keluar kota Luhan, eommaku baru saja meninggal dunia dan aku tinggal sendirian sekarang. hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kerja kembali setelah seminggu memutuskan berhenti kerja dan pindah sekolah. Aku harus menyambung kehidupanku sendiri Lu" ucapnya panjang lebar dan hal itu sangat menyentuh batin Luhan.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah bersamaku?" pinta Luhan dengan sangat lantang dan bersemangat.

"HAH? – Sehun

"HAH?- Kai

Luhan langsung berbalik badan lalu melihat keduanya. "Kalian Kompak" serunya. Keduanya hanya memandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan tak tergambarkan. Merasa jijik jika dikatakan kompak satu sama lain, Sekalipun mereka tersenyum setelahnya.

"Lu, aku tidak sama dengan si hitam ini" kata Sehun dengan malas.

"Lu, apa kau tidak lihat warna kulit putih pucat seperti itu aneh. Itu adalah penyakit. Aku tidak mungkin berpenyakitan seperti itu." Imbuh Kai tak mau kalah.

"ah benar Kyungsoo perkenalkan ini teman temanku. Kai dan juga Sehun" Luhan yang tidak memperdulikan ocehan keduanya langsung menautkan tangan temannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja rasa berdesir langsung menghapiri hari Kai dengan sangat bersemangat ia menjabat serta mengelus pelan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan dari Kai , namun ia hanya membelalakkan matanya yang justru membuat Kai tambah gemas. Luhan hanya tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke bekerja Kai" ucapnya malu malu. "Dan Luhan aku akan menelponmu nanti." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia benar benar pergi dari meja pelanggan dan Luhan mengangguk setelahnya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang asik senyum senyum sendiri dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Hei Sehun, kembalilah kealam nyatamu" ujar Kai sambil menjentik jentikkan jari didepan wajah Sehun, berusaha mengganggunya.

"Berhenti menggangguku Kai, kau tidak lihat aku sedang membalas pesan cinta dari pacarku." Kata Sehun yang sontak membuat mata Luhan membelalak. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan kata 'pacar' dengan mudahnya dihadapan Luhan, orang yang sudah menaruh perasaan special padanya semenjak pertama kali mereka berteman. Tapi itu bukan salah Sehun, Luhan sadari itu. Dia bahkan tidak berani mengatakannya kepada Sehun. Dan mana mungkin Sehun meliriknya, pasti Sehun akan merasa lebih tertarik dengan yeoja atau namja cantik diluar sana. Luhan bahkan tidak pantas baginya. Sudah menjadi temannya saja itu merupakan karunia bagi Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung bagi Luhan.

"Kai, apa kau membawa bukumu? Sebaiknya kita mulai saja belajarnya." Tanya Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tentu Kai sebetulnya sangat tahu perasaan Luhan, namun ia pun sama, tidak berani mengatakannya. "Ahh betul, BUKU. Aku melupakannya Luhan. Bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa belajar jika aku lupa membawa buku. Bagaimana kalau belajarnya kapan kapan saja Luhan, hari ini kita bersenang-senang oke?" jawab Kai yang langsung mendapat pukulan dikepala tanda kasih sayang dari sahabatnya.

PLAK

"Dia itu hanya modus Luhan, dia tidak akan bersusah payah belajar dicafe seperti ini. Dia ingin mengajakmu berkencan diam diam. Kau hanya terlalu polos Luhan." Ucap Sehun sambil menertawakan kegagalan sahabatnya.

"Yaishh sialan kau Sehun, ternyata kau sudah tau apa yang aku rencanakan. Pantas saja tiba-tiba kau muncul bersama Luhan. Kau menggaggu saja" Baru saja ia akan menyemprotkan minumannya ke wajah Sehun namun tangan Sehun menghentikannya.

"Jangan berani kau kotori bajuku, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Tiffany" Ancam Sehun tiba tiba ia beringsut bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan tidak sempat bertanya namun tetap mengikuti kemana Sehun menariknya.

"Yak kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai sambil mengejar Sehun yang menarik Luhan bersamanya. "Kau bilang mau kencan tapi mengapa kau membawa Luhan?"

"Aku akan berkencan setelah mengantar Luhan pulang, Ayo Luhan aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kembali Sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Namun Luhan menyentakkan tangannya begitu saja hingga pegangan Sehun terputus. Bagaimana bisa Sehun seperti ini padanya, tidak perlu memikirkan Luhan jika ia akan berkencan dengan gadis lain. "Aku akan pulang sendiri, pergilah" kini Luhan yang berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua namja dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

"Pergilah Sehun, biar aku yang akan mengantarkan Luhan pulang" kata Kai yang akhirnya dituruti oleh namja yang lebih putih tersebut. Kemudian Kai berlari menyusul Luhan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

maafkan diriku yang mengakhiri ff ini dengan cara yang tidak etis.

tapi chapter depan bakalan lebih bagus deh.. hehe maklum masih pemula.

thanks for read my ff..

jangan lupa review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Namja x Cingu**

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Do Kyungsoo (Hunhan & Kaisoo)

Rate : T (Bisa berubah tergantung mood Author)

Genre: Romantis, Terluka Confort.

Warn : Boyslove-yaoi, many typos, alur berantakan.

 **Jangan Suka, tidak Baca!**

 **Menikmati !**

* * *

Chaper: 2

Hidup memang tidak selalu berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan. Selalu ada rintangan ketika kebahagiaan itu ada di depan mata. Pagi ini contohnya ketika dengan semangat perjuangan membara yang ada pada diri Luhan tiba-tiba menguap hilang begitu saja setelah melihat pendangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Sehun dengan Tiffany sedang jalan berdua dengan mesra dan bergandengan tangan di hadapannya. Tidak bisa Luhan pungkiri jika Tiffany sangat cantik dan sangat pantas bila disandingkan dengan sosok tinggi Sehun. Jauh berbeda dengannya, yang pendek dan tidak menarik. Lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas dengan tertunduk. Luhan hampir menabrak dinding kelas jika saja seseorang tidak membalikkan badannya, memegang pundaknya dan membuat ia harus mendongak menatap seseorang itu. Orang itu Sehun, yang lagi lagi mencegahnya dari kecerobohan konyol yang mungkin akan ia lakukan.

"Sehuniee" lirih Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Kau ingin mendapat cedera pagi dengan menabrakkan diri ketembok huh?" tanya Sehun sedikit marah, baru beberapa jam Luhan tidak berada dalam pengawasannya, dan lihatnya anak itu hampir mendapat cedera karena kecerobohannya.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang menghitung jumlah keramik disetiap jalan yang aku lalui hehee.." Kata Luhan masih tetap menyangkal perasaannya di depan Sehun. Berpura-pura mengembangkan senyum tegarnya.

"Sudahlah Ayo masuk kelas" Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat gelagat Luhan dan kemudian menggenggam jemari namja yang lebih pendek darinya untuk masuk ke kelas.

* * *

Sehun selalu seperti itu. Selalu menjaga Luhan, selalu melindungi Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Luhan dia pikir adalah tanggung jawabnya. Seperti sekarang ini, saat jam makan siang Sehun akan bersama Kai mengambilkan dan memilihkan makan siang yang enak untuk Luhan. Sementara Luhan akan duduk manis dibangku kantin sambil mengetukkan jarinya sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan pelan.

"Jjah makanlah Luhan aku mengambil banyak sayuran, kau suka sayuran kan?" tanya sehun sambil menggumpalkan beberapa helai daun selada dan menyuapkannya kemulut Luhan. "Aaaa"

Langsung saja Luhan membuka mulutnya memberi akses Sehun agar menyuapinya. "Mmm enak" katanya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Kau tidak pernah menyuapiku Sehun" kali ini Kai yang bersuara.

"Aku jijik melakukaanya padamu" Sahut Sehun kemudian. Sontak hal itu membuat ketiganya kembali tertawa.

Tawa mereka berhenti seketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya. "Eum Chagiya, apa bisa aku bergabung?" itu Tiffany yang baru saja menghampiri meja mereka.

"Oh tentu , duduklah chagi" sambut Sehun sangat hangat pada kekasihnya. Tapi terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

"Tapi aku ingin duduk disebelahmu chagi, suruh temanmu itu pindah ketempat lain" katanya dengan angkuh mengusir Luhan yang memang selalu duduk disamping Sehun.

"Disebelah Kai ada bangku kosong, duduk disana sajalah" Ujar Sehun masih tetap menyantap makanannya.

"Andwee ! aku yang harusnya duduk disampingmu, bukan namja ini!" bentaknya pada Sehun.

Luhan merasa Sehun hanya tidak mungkin mengusirnya, maka dengan kesadaran diri ia berkata "Baiklah, biar aku pindah Sehun. Tak apa" ucap Luhan kemudian. Begitu kesal rasanya mengapa harus ada orang lain yang menempati posisi duduk disebelah Sehun dan itu bukan dirinya. Sehun bahkan tidak berusaha menghentikannya.

Namun rasa kesalnya tergantikan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sedang berjalan melewati kantin dengan seorang guru disebelahnya. Sontak Luhan berdiri dan berlari menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Yak Luhan kau mau kemana? Habiskan makan siangmu dulu" Namun teriakan Sehun teredam oleh suara siswa yang lainnya hingga Luhan hampir tidak mendengarkannya.

"Biarkan saja chagiya, agar dia tidak mengganggu kita" kata Tiffany. Kai yang mendengarnya begitu muak tapi tetap melanjutkan makan siang gratisnya.

Sementara Luhan terus berlari mengejar sosok yang ia lihat di kantin tadi, sosok namja mungil yang tidak mungkin dia salah kenali sebagai orang lain. "Do Kyungsoo, yak Do Kyungsoo" Namja yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya dan dalam sekejab tubuhnya langsung terhuyung kebelakang tidak siap menerima terjangan pelukan dari Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini hah? Kau bilang akan menghubungiku kemarin dan aku menunggu namun tetap tidak ada panggilan apapun darimu " Luhan langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Maaf luhan aku lupa nomor ponselmu, aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan ponselku dan aku lupa memberitahukanmu." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Ya ya" jawab Luhan malas "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eomma tiriku sedang mengurus kepindahanku ke sekolah ini, dan mulai sekarang aku akan hidup sendiri. Eomma tiriku tidak ingin aku tinggal satu rumah dengan mereka, jadi sementara aku akan tinggal di rumah lama ibuku sampai kontaknya habis" ucap Kyungsoo kali ini dengan nada yang sangat sedih, menahan tangis. Dia menjalani hidup dengan berbagai kesulitan namun ayahnya lebih mementingkan istri barunya ketimbang anaknya sendiri. Cukup bagi Kyungsoo saat ibunya harus menderita sakit dan meninggalkan ia dengan uang tabungan yang bisa ia gunakan dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Sudah aku bilang lebih baik kau tinggal denganku saja. Mama dan baba pasti akan mengizinkannya kyung, lagipula aku sangat kesepian di apartmen itu. Aku tidak punya teman lain untuk diajak tinggal bersama" ujar Luhan.

Sejenak Kyungsoo berfikir takut merepotkan Luhan, namun saat ia melihat Luhan keraguannya langsung hilang. "Baiklah" akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju. "Tapi aku tidak merepotkanmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Luhan sangat senang mendengarnya. Mulai sekarang ia akan punya teman dirumah. Ia tidak akan sendirian lagi. Luhan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"LUHAN" panggilan itu serentak membuat keduanya menoleh melihat siapa pemanggilnya. Dan ternyata itu Sehun disampingnya ada seorang yeoja yang menempel erat memeluk lengannya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau malah berdiri di depan ruangan kepala sekolah" kata Sehun dengan dingin namun cemas seperti biasa.

"Eungh itu aku berlari begitu melihat Kyungsoo tadi dan …" belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya si yeoja tidak tahu malu ini malah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sudah aku katakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja chagi, jadi berhentilah memikirkannya dan kau bertingkahlah seperti anak normal lainnya dan jangan buat Sehun-ku panik hanya karena kebodohanmu. Cih menyebalkan sekali kau ini. Seharusnya kau punya baby sitter yang menjagamu selama 24 jam dan memakaikanmu popok, dasar bodoh " Ucapnya sambil membawa Sehun pergi bersamanya.

Luhan merasa sangat terpukul apakah Sehun mencemaskannya hanya karena dia bodoh? Sebodoh itukah dirinya? Sampai harus Sehun khawatirkan setiap menit dan detik? Sehun bahkan tidak membelanya tadi? Apa itu artinya memang benar?

"Luhan, kau tak apa?" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya. "Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Namja disebelahnya itu temanmu yang kemarin kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia temanku hanya teman jawabnya dalam hati "Dia berkata seperti itu karena aku bodoh Kyungi" Luhan merasa amat sesak. Namun ia berusaha menahannya. Luhan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tersenyum "Aku baik Kyungi, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo aku antar kekelasmu"

Kemudian Luhan mengantarkan Kyungsoo kekelasnya yang kebetulan sekali sekelas dengan Kai.

"Wow senang sekelas denganmu manis" goda Kai langsung pada Kyungsoo yang justru membuat wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Jangan menganggunya Kai, awas kau!" ancam Luhan pada Kai sambil bercanda. "Aku kekelas dulu, tunggu aku setelah pulang ya" Ucap Luhan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kelasnya. Kemudian ia melirik namja tan dibelakang kursinya yang tengah tersenyum teramat mempesona bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum malu dibuatnya.

* * *

Tepat seperti yang dijanjikan, saat pulang sekolah siapapun yang pulang terlebih dahulu akan menunggu di depan pohon mahoni paling rindang dihalaman sekolah. Luhan keluar kelas paling awal kali ini dan menunggu Sehun disana. Namun sepertinya namja yang sedang ditunggu takkan muncul dihadapannya karena sedang dalam perjalan pulang bersama kekasihnya. Luhan memandangi lagi ponselnya yang berisikan pesan singkat dari Sehun disana yang mengabarkan bahwa ia akan pulang bersama kekasihnya dan Luhan harus pulang sendirian kali ini.

 _-Luhan, apa kau masih menungguku? Jika iya pulanglah sekarang. karena aku akan mengantarkan Tiffany pulang terlebih dahulu. Pulanglah sekarang Luhan dan jangan menungguku lagi-_

Itulah isi pesan singkat yang Sehun berikan kepada Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Menangisi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lebih berani melarang Sehun lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Atau jika itu hal yang mustahil untuk dia lakukan ia ingin menghapus rasa yang baginya sudah sangat salah ini. Mencintai Sehun membuat ia mau tidak mau menahan keinginan dalam hatinya untuk pria itu. Setetes bening lolos dari pertahanannya ketika kembali ia membaca pesan singkatnya.

"HIks.. Hiks.. menyebalkan.. Kau begitu menyebalkan !" teriaknya tanpa sadar di halaman depan sekolah dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya dan tentu saja itu mengundang perhatian beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan didekatnya.

Karena malu Luhan langsung menundukkan mukanya yang sudah memerah dan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya. Hingga dua orang yang tengah memperhatikannya mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yak Luhan ada apa hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluknya kemudian perlahan mengusap punggungnya. Tepat dibekalangnya ada Kai yang memandangi mereka berdua.

Luhan hanya menggeleng

"Apa Sehun meninggalkanmu lagi Lu?" sontak pertanyaan Kai membuat yang ditanya bungkam seribu bahasa. "tidak perlu menunggunya kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Kai lalu menarik tubuh Luhan sontak membuat keduanya kaget bersamaan. Luhan lalu melepaskan tangan Kai di tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ayo pulang" Luhan menarik Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekati Kai yang menunggunya.

* * *

Luhan sedang didapur saat seseorang menghampirinya. Diam diam membuka lemari es dan mengambil air dingin disana.

"Kyungsoo-ya mengapa kau terlihat canggung seperti itu. Kau bukanlah orang lain bagiku, mungkin iya aku baru mengenalmu tapi apakah tidak cukup saat eommamu mengatakan kau masih memiliki keluarga disini dan itu aku. Bagaimana mungkin kau memperlakukan aku seperti aku adalah orang lain soo." Luhan marah. Mengapa dia diperlakukan seperti orang lain. Kyungsoo adalah satu satunya sepupu yang ia miliki disini. Jelas Luhan sudah sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan namja bermata bulat ini. Bagaimana ayahnya mengkhianati ibunya dan menikahi seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo hadir di tengah tengah mereka. Kyungsoo begitu rapuh sepeninggalan ibunya. Ia bahkan slalu mengurung diri semenjak itu dan hilang dari pandangan luhan berbulan bulan. Luhan mencarinya dan pegawai lain dicafe memberitahukan bahwa kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Namun beberapa hari lalu ia bertemu kembali dengan sepupunya ini.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semuanya" Kyungsoo hanya belum terbiasa mendapat begitu banyak perhatian dari Luhan. Luhan begitu bersemangat saat ia tahu memiliki sepupu dan orang tuanya langsung memberi izin agar Kyungsoo tinggal bersamanya.

"Sekarang biasakanlah Kyungsoo" Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Berharap Kyungsoo bisa lebih tegar karena keberadaannya. Ia ingin berbagi dengan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan berbelanja sebentar Kyungi, kau tunggulah."

"Ne"

* * *

Luhan berjalan memasuki lift saat ia didalam ia dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Sehun. Ia ingin berbalik dan mengindari tatapan namja yang membuatnya menangis hari ini. Sesaat ia akan berbalik lengan Sehun mencekram erat kedua pundak mungilnya.

"Luhan, syukurlah. Aku menelponmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif dan aku tidak mengantarkanmu pulang tadi. Aku merasa sangat cemas karena tidak tahu apakah kau sudah pulang atau belum sampai saat ini." Jelas sekali Sehun mengkhawatirkannya dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang sangat lega ketika bertemu dengan Luhan di lift. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengatur deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku." ucap Luhan dengan nada sedih yang tentunya dapat ditangkap oleh telinga tajam Sehun.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik. Ada apa Luhan? Seseorang menyakitimu?"

Ya, kau menyakitiku. Jangan pergi bersama orang lain lagi, itu menyakitiku. Jangan berpacaran dengannya, itu menyakitiku. Ingin sekali kata-kaya itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah seberani itu mengucapkannya.

"Anio Sehun, aku bilang berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku." kali ini dengan nada yang ia buat sedikit lebih keras dan memaksa Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya. "Berhenti mengawasiku kehadiranny, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus terus menerus dijaga selama 24 jam. Aku langsung pulang begitu membaca pesan darimu" kali ini Luhan benar benar merasa ingin menangis. Kepalanya begitu sakit saat mengingat ucapan tiffany tadi siang bahwa Sehun hanya memperhatikannya karena ia begitu bodoh. Lalu mengingat pesan Sehun yang seakan akan terbebani oleh kehadirannya.

"Tidak, bagiku kau bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak pernah mengirim pesan. Aku menyayangimu Luhan, aku sangat menyayangimu" Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun mencari kebenaran dari tatapan mata tajam itu. Tak kuasa Luhan menahan airmatanya begitu ia melihat manik hazel milik namja yang dicintainya, bagaimana kebenaran bahwa Sehun begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Sehun kembali mencengkeram pundaknya "Kau mau kemana, aku temani ya?"

"Aku akan ke supermarket dibawah, hanya membeli beberapa makanan untuk makam malam bersama Kyungsoo. Tunggulah didalam aku akan segera kembali." Luhan berkata dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun membeo.

"Mmm Kyungsoo, dia tinggal denganku sekarang. jadi pulanglah dan jangan khawatirkan aku lagi Sehun. Kau sudah punya kekasih dan aku tidak ingin dia salah paham dengan kehadiranku" Luhan membentaknya kali ini.

"Kekasih? Tiffany?" Rentetan pertanyaan balik dari Sehun sontak membuat Luhan mendidih. Sehun seolah tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Cukuplah Sehun, jangan egois dan berhenti berpura-pura tidak tahu perasaanku." Kali ini Luhan merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Dipermainkan oleh Sehun dan dirinya sendiri. Memainkan peran sebagai orang yang menyukai Sehun dan berfikir mungkin Sehun tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Namun itu salah, Sehun tidak mungkin tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Akan lebih mudah bagi Luhan jika Sehun tidak peduli padanya seperti ini, akan lebih mudah bagi Luhan jika Sehun membiarkan ia menangis. Bukannya melindunginya seperti ini, bersikap baik dan mengkhawatirkannya setiap hari. Semua perlakuan Sehun justru membuatnya salah faham tentang perasaannya. Luhan menangis, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia membentak Sehun, mengapa ia berbalik menyalahkan Sehun. Ia hanya butuh waktu, waktu untuk melupakan Sehun.

Luhan berjalan sangat cepat sampai ia tidak lagi menghiraukan Sehun yang berusaha menyusulnya dan Luhan melihat Sehun yang berada di belakangnya yang mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia kembali berbalik mengabaikannya dan begitu ia berlari…

Brakk

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

kalo yang ini gimana ? suka gimana gitu ngeliat Sehun ama Luhan , kadang greget kadang baper -_- kemudian terjadilah ff nista ini.

maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran, hehehee ngetiknya kalang kabut, but I still do better every chap.

jangan lupa review readers..

and lets see the next chapter.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Namja x Cingu**

Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kai, Do Kyungsoo (Hunhan & Kaisoo)

Rate : T (Bisa berubah tergantung mood Author)

Genre : Romance, Hurt Confort.

Warn : Boyslove-yaoi, many typos, alur berantakan

 **Don't Like , Don't Read !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter : 3

Luhan merasa matanya seberat besi. Ia begitu ingin membuka matanya namun seperti usahanya sia-sia, akhirnya ia menyerah. Kepalanya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dicabut dan ditusuk kembali, begitu terus hingga ia kembali tertidur akibat menahan sakit. Ia merasa ada seseorang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Luhan tau itu Kyungsoo yang ia prediksi sedang memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya bersama seorang yang tidak ia kenali.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sehun menghampiri Kyungoo dan dokter begitu mereka keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Dia baik, dia tertidur kembali setelah mengigau tidak jelas, Sehun." Kyungsoo berkata sambil melewatinya ke arah dapur.

"Sementara biarkan ia istirahat, ia tidak mengalami cedera parah namun setelah sadar akan lebih baik melakukan pengecekan ulang seluruh tubuh hanya untuk mengurangi resiko berkelanjutan" Sang dokter menyampaikan sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Ia membungkuk pada Sehun kemudian keluar dari apartmen Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di bawah tadi, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuatnya celaka. Maaf aku tidak hati-hati melajukan mobilku." Namja itu mengatakan permohonan maafnya dengan tulus dan benar benar menyesal atas kejadian tadi.

"MAAF ? kau bilang maaf saat ini takkan berarti jika dia tidak juga sadarkan diri, jika ada sedikitpun luka ditubuhnya akan kuberi pelajaran kau, kau mengerti?" Sehun merasakan kepalanya mendidih, bagaimana jika Luhan tidak juga bangun? tidak sadarkan diri. Betapa paniknya ia saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Luhan tertabrak oleh mobil lalu pingsan ditempat. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dan membopongnya keapartmen Luhan diatas. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Luhan, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang dihadapannya ini karena kecerobohannyalah yang mengakibatkan Luhan harus menanggung hal hal yang mengerikan. Terlepas dari itu juga dirinya sendirilah yang pantas disalahkan, akibat dirinyalah Luhan marah, Luhan menangis, dan Luhan berlari menjauhinya. Dirinyalah akan pantas disalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Tenanglah Sehun" Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Sehun yang sedang mendidih. Diusapnya dengan lembut punggung lebar Sehun "Tarik nafasmu, Luhan baik-baik saja" Sejenak Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menetralisir emosinya.

"Ini minumlah, kau juga harus menenangkan dirimu tuan.."

"Kris, Kris Wu. Maaf aku memperkenalkan diri dalam situasi seperti ini"

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku mengecek tubuhnya dan tidak ada memar sama sekali. Kemungkinan dia hanya pingsan karena shock saja." Kata Kyungsoo menenangkan. "sekarang kalian pulanglah, aku akan menjaganya"

Dengan berat hati kedua namja tinggi itu meninggalkan apartemen Luhan dan menyerahkan segala urusan perawatan Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku serahkan Luhan padamu Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya?" Ucap Sehun begitu ia tiba di ujung pintu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tanda ia mengerti bagaimana Sehun begitu menjaga Luhan, walaupun wajahnya sangat jauh dari kata ramah namun Sehun memiliki hati yang begitu hangat.

"Kamarku hanya satu tingkat diatas no. 12, segera panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu oke?" Kyungsoo juga tersenyum padanya. Namja yang menabrak Luhan sangat bertanggung jawab menurutnya.

Kyungsoo kembali memasuki kamar Luhan dan melihat Luhan berusaha membuka matanya. Kemudian ia membantu Luhan untuk duduk bersandar di headbed. Luhan tersenyum begitu melihatnya, tapi Kyungsoo langsung mengatakan hal yang justru membuat Luhan menangis setelahnya "Jangan tersenyum, kau tidak baik-baik saja Luhan. Berhenti menipu dirimu sendiri."

"Hiks.. Kyungii.. akuu.. aku..Hikss Kyungii"

* * *

"Luhan tidak akan masuk hari ini" sontak pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat sosok dihadapannya mematung. Namja berkulit tan itu langsung berdiri dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo serius yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seriusnya. Itu menandakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin main-main dengan ucapannya barusan. "Tolong sampaikan itu pada Sehun, aku tidak tahu dimana kelasnya. Aku mencarinya sejak tadi dan tetap tidak menemukannya, aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada yang lain." diakhiri dengan suara amat pelan dan kepala yang tertunduk, sama seperti kebiasaan Luhan jika ia sedang malu. Begitu menggemaskan mereka.

"Ada apa ? Apa karena Sehun meninggalkannya kemarin?" Kai merasa apa yang dilakukan Sehun mulai keterlaluan. Kai sudah sangat tau bagaimana Luhan menyukai Sehun bahkan saat pertama kali Kai memandangi Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun bermain PSP-nya ditaman sekolah. Saat itu Kai baru mengenal Luhan beberapa hari, Kai tau benar karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Dia takkan pernah menyerah menyukai Luhan yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Sama seperti Luhan yang tidak pernah menyerah menyukai Sehun yang tidak pernah melihatnya dan selalu berkencan dengan siapapun yang ia sukai.

"Luhan mengalami kecelakaan kemarin, aku tidak tahu persisnya seperti apa karena Luhan maupun Sehun tidak membicarakan tentang masalah ini, Luhan mengalami cedera ringan dikepalanya. Dia bahkan merasa sangat tertekan"

Lalu Kai langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju kelas Sehun yang berada di lorong kiri kelas pertama di dekat tangga gedung. Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat tidak bersemangat namun tetap berusaha mendengarkan celotehan yeoja disebelahnya, Tiffany. Kai mendecih sebal padanya.

"Yak Oh Sehun kau masih bisa bermesra mesraan disini? Kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Kai dengan sarkaktis.

"Tentu aku khawatir tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Dia sendiri yang bilang aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir padanya, dia bilang dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus terus menerus diawasi olehku selama 24 jam" Sahut Sehun lirih. Ia merasa dirinya masih terjebak di hari yang lalu. Dimana ia bertengkar dengan Luhan hanya karena namja itu menolak untuk dikhawatirkan olehnya.

"Itu tidak lantas membuatmu tidak peduli Sehun, dia membutuhkan kita orang terdekatnya untuk menyemangatinya, terutama kau" sambung Kyungsoo. "Datanglah siang ini dan kita akan disana menemaninya" ujarnya pelan pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja.."

"TIDAK BISA. Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan akan menemaniku membeli tas merk keluaran terbaru? Jangan bilang kau akan pergi bersama mereka dan meninggalkanku sendiri?" Tentu saja sedari tadi Tiffany sudah mengetahui kalau ujung-ujungnya Sehun-nyalah yang akan dibujuk untuk menjenguk Luhan. "Meski Sehun tidak memberi tahu aku apapun yang terjadi tapi aku dapat simpulkan bahwa Sehun-ku tidak bersalah tentang kecelakaan itu. Apa aku salah? Siapapun orangnya akan sebal jika temanmu terlalu bergantung padamu, dia takkan bisa mandiri jika saat jatuhpun masih mengharapkan bantuan orang lain. dan bilang padanya berhentilah mengganggu hubungan kami." Kemudian Tiffany noona menyeret Sehun untuk mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan apapun dari Sehun, sedikit pun ia tidak melawan.

"Cih anak itu benar benar tidak peduli. Baiklah aku tidak perlu membujuknya, biar dia lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan wanita jalang itu. AKU TIDAK PEDULI !" Kai tanpa sengaja menendang bangku kosong dihadapannya dan membuat Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Kai langsung menghampirinya "Ahh Kyungsoo aku tidak ingat kau ada disini, mianhae"

Kyungsoo bergetar karena kaget. "gw-gwenchanha, a-aku baik-baik saja, hah" dia berusaha mengontrol deru nafasnya. Seperti inilah Kyungsoo saat ia sedang kaget dan merasa ketakutan. Tubuhnya bisa menggigil hebat karenanya.

"Mian Kyungi, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" Kai langsung membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Dan perlahan membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang. "Terimakasih,Kai" katanya masih dalam pelukan hangat Kai. Namun entah mengapa Kai merasa tubuh mungil didekapannya terasa sangat pas untuk ia peluk. Perlahan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang dan semakin kencang lagi. Tanpa sadar membuatnya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Kai ingin melindunginya. Melindungi Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kai merasa sangat iba melihat Luhan terbaring seperti ini. Tatapan mata kosong dan wajah berantakannya membuat Kai tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk namja mungil di hadapannya ini. "Luhan, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kai akhirnya setelah sekian lama berada di kamar Luhan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Luhan menggeleng

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu. Kau ingin tteobekki atau pizza atau burger ukuran extra besar? Apapun yang kau mau aku akan segera membelikannya Luhan, katakanlah" Kai baru akan berdiri setelah sesosok mungil memasuki kamar sambil membawakan semangkuk bubur dan sup lezat serta jus jeruk ukuran gelas besar.

"Dia takkan makan junkfood saat bersamaku Kai, karena aku akan memasakkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Benarkan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit menggoda Luhan. Ia menaruh nampan makanan di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Luhan tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memang sangat handal dalam urusan dapur "Umm dia sangat pintar memasak Kai, aku tidak perlu makan diluar lagi sekarang." jawab Luhan tersenyum dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Yak itu tidak adil Luhan , kau menjawabnya sementara kau hanya menggeleng untuk menjawabku. Aissh semenjak ada Kyungsoo kau sudah tidak menghiraukan aku ternyata, aku tidak percaya kau melakukakan ini padaku Luhan.. Oh tidak" Kai langsung menampilkan berekspresi cemburu yang begitu berlebihan sehingga membuat ketiganya tertawa.

Kai melihat Luhan tertawa. Begitu menyenangkan rasanya melihat Luhan tersenyum, seperti dulu. Dulu ia selalu bersandar pada Kai saat Sehun begitu sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Luhan hanya bisa menahan semua perasaannya, mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sebaik mungkin agar terlihat tulus dimata Sehun saat namja itu menggandeng kekasihnya dan berciuman mesra dihadapan Luhan. Luhan tau dia takkan pernah punya kesempatan, namun ia tetap mencoba. Mencoba sedikit saja merambat menuju hati Sehun yang jauh dari hatinya. Mencoba beberapa kali sekalipun ia tahu akan percuma, Sehun menyayanginya namun hanya sebatas seorang teman. Karena Luhan tidak punya teman lain selain Sehun, karena Luhan ceroboh dan selalu melakukakan kesalahan. Karena itulah Sehun bersamanya, karena itulah Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Sekarang ia tahu, sekarang ia paham siapa dirinya bagi orang yang ia cintai.

"Luhan, kau melamun?" Tanya Kai membuyarkan lamunan tentang Sehun dibenaknya.

"Aku? Tidak" Masih ingin terus menyangkal Luhan selalu mengatakan tidak. Kyungsoo sudah pergi keluar kamar.

"Aku meminta Sehun untuk datang tapi…"

"Diam, jangan bicarakan dia. Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia suka." Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

"Chagiyaa, tas ini bagaimana? Warna biru itu kau tidak suka?" tanya Tiffany pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan handphonenya tanpa peduli apapun disekitarnya. Sehun memang menemani namun tetap tidak peduli pada tiffany.

Dengan nada kesal Tiffany menghampiri Sehun dan merampas handphone itu dari tangannya. "Dengarkan aku, jika tidak aku akan merusak handphonemu" ancam Tiffany.

Sehun menatapnya dengan malas. "Rusak saja jika kau mau, aku bisa beli baru" jawab Sehun acuh.

"Yak Oh Sehun, tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Jika sikapmu terus seperti ini aku akan mengadukanmu pada ayahmu. Kau ingat, ayahmu bilang harus memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Kalian berhutang budi pada keluargaku" Tiffany langsung mengeluarkan handphone ingin menelpon ayah Sehun.

Barulah Sehun luluh berkata lebih lembut pada Tiffany "Baiklah, putuskan sambungannya dulu. Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Tiffany langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mengembalikan handphone Sehun. "Tidak banyak, kau hanya harus bersamaku seharian ini. Dan jangan pikirkan oranglain selain aku Sehun-ku yang tampan." Ujar Tiffany dengan senyum seduktif namun terlihat menjijikkan dimata Sehun.

Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat handphonenya berdering. Dia mengeritkan dahi melihat nomor tidak dikenal di layarnya, namun tanpa berlama-lama ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseo" Katanya.

"yeoboseo, Sehun ini aku dokter Kim. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu" ucap seseorang disana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anda terdengar begitu serius dokter?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah penasaran. Tiffany hanya memutar mata malas menunggu Sehun menelpon seseorang yang pasti tidak dikenalnya.

"Tentang Luhan" Tambah sang dokter sangat nada serius.

Luhan, batin sehun langsung memanggil nama namja itu. Jantungnya berdetak, hatinya bergejolak, pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan.

"Temannya kemarin melarang aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi itu salah jika aku melakukannya. Kau harus tetap tahu. Sehun, Luhan mengalami kerusakan otak ringan. Benturan kemarin ternyata cukup keras hingga membuat letak otaknya bergeser. Dia tidak cedera atau memar namun ia akan kesulitan mengingat dan mungkin akan kehilangan beberapa memorinya. Sehun, kesembuhannya hanya tergantung pada terapi. Dan aku akan bersedia membantu jika ia ingin" Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar yang membuat justru Sehun semakin panik. Ia menutup matanya.

 _Luhan menderita begitu banyak hal karena dirinya. Mengingat karena dirinyalah Luhan berlari, Luhan menangis._

Luhan benar, Sehun egois. Ia bukannya tidak tahu perasaan namja mungil itu untuknya. Ia tahu, karena iapun merasakannya. Ia berusaha tidak menggubris perasaannya terhadap namja itu namun ia tetap egois merasa bahwa namja itu miliknya namun ia tidak pernah menjadikan namja itu miliknya. Ia berusaha melindungi Luhan namun justru dirinyalah sumber rasa sakit yang didapat Luhan.

"Luhan" Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Mwo?" Tiffany hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya mendengar Sehun menyebut namja perusak hubungannya. "Aku baru saja bilang jangan pikirkan orang lain selain aku Sehun, apa kau tidak dengarkan aku?" Tanya Tiffany bembentaknya.

Sehun hanya berusaha sabar pada Tiffany, ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan ayahnya jika Tiffany mengadu pada sang ayah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany.

"Yak Oh Sehun, apalagi yang dia lakukan sampai kau seperti ini padaku? Apa tidak cukup aku mengirimkan pesan agar dia tidak berada di sekitarmu lagi?" Sontak pertanyaan Tiffany kali ini menarik perhatiannya. Ia teringat saat ia bertengkar dengan Luhan, Luhan menyebutnya mengirim pesan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau yang mengirim pesan itu pada Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada marah.

"Ya aku yang melakukannya, kenapa? Seharusnya dia tahu diri siapa namja yang ia coba dekati. Kau milikku Oh Sehun. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa…" Belum sempat Tiffany mengucapkan kata-katanya Sehun langsung bicara.

"Kita PUTUS! Tidak ada satupun orang yang akan aku izinkan menyakiti Luhan. Sekali itupun kau" Ucap Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Tiffany dengan wajah bodoh belum bisa mencerna apa yang Sehun katakan barusan.

Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke apartmen Luhan. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan. Persetan dengan ayahnya, ia tahu ia akan dapat hukuman karena memperlakukan Tiffany dengan kasar, namun ia tetap berlari. Berlari menuju Luhan yang akan selalu menunggunya, Luhan yang akan selalu tersenyum penuh cinta untuknya.

* * *

Kai beralih duduk di ranjang mendekatinya menggenggam tangan Luhan "Luhan aku tahu kau, aku tahu siapa kau. Aku tahu perasaanmu sama sepertiku, kau pun tahu apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu. Kau begitu menghargaiku karena perasaan sukaku kepadamu dan aku sangat senang karena itu. Sama sepertimu akupun mengenal Sehun, dia sahabatku. Aku lebih lama mengenalnya daripada kau Luhan. Dia sangat dingin terhadap siapapun namun hanya ada satu orang yang begitu ia khawatirkan, Kau Luhan hanya Kau. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu sampai ia rela harus bangun pagi menjemputmu kemudian menunggumu sepulang sekolah dan mengantarmu sampai dirumah. Dia begitu cemas saat kau tidak ada dipandangan matanya, bahkan sekalipun kau bersamaku dia masih akan tetap cemas memikirkanmu. Seperti itulah dia, seperti itulah Sehun yang ku kenal. Dia menyayangimu lebih dari apapun namun ia juga tipe orang yang keras kepala. Pemikirannya juga tidak mudah untuk dirubah, dia sangat egois terhadap perasaanmu. Dia mengambil hatimu lalu mengabaikannya begitu saja seolah itu tidak ada harganya. Kau tahu mengapa dia lakukan itu padamu?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia bahkan sudah menangis sekarang, luhan tidak ingin mengingat Sehun, terlalu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan bila seseorang mengetahui perasaanmu, memberikan seluruh perhatiannya namun tidak memberikan cintanya. Lebih baik jangan beri harapan jika kau tidak bisa memberikan kepastian.

"Kau tidak tahu Luhan? Aku akan memberitahumu alasannya, tapi setelah itu berjanjilah untuk melupakannya. Lupakanlah dia dan jangan memikirkannya lagi. Jangan buat hatimu bertambah sakit."

Kai semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Luhan dan tepat saat wajahnya berada di hadapan wajah Luhan ia berkata "Karena Sehun tidak pernah kehilanganmu, karena Sehun tidak pernah sedetik saja tidak mendapat perhatian darimu. Karena sejauh apapun ia mendorongmu kau akan tetap kembali padanya"

Luhan menangis kemudian menutup matanya membayangkan saat dirinya tengah memperhatikan Sehun. Kai benar, tidak pernah sedetik saja matanya lepas dari Sehun. Apapun yang Sehun lakukan ia akan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, membiarkan Sehun melakukan seenaknya pada hatinya. Luhan tau sekarang bahwa ia begitu tidak berharga bagi Sehun, tidak pernah sedikitpun Sehun akan memintanya untuk tetap bersama.

"Hiks.. Sehun.. Sehunnie.. hiks .. hiks.." tangisan Luhan pun akhirnya pecah. Ia melepaskan segala kepenatan yang ada hatinya. Mencurahkan segala ketakutannya dalam tangisan maupun raungannya kali ini. Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari punggungnya dan membawanya makin dekat dengan Kai. Luhan pasrah ia ingin berbagi perasaannya dengan seorang yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Dia ingin ada orang yang menanyakan perasaannya, dia ingin bersama dengan orang yang menghargai perasaan dan cintanya. Luhan merasakan telapak tangan menyentuh pipinya. Sama seperti yang pernah Sehun lakukan padanya saat ia menangis, namun ini sebuah tangan yang lain. Itu bukan tangan yang sama, namun bukan berarti tangan yang sama akan melakukannya lagi.

"Tatap aku Luhan" perintah Kai dan itu langsung membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Menatap manik hitam dihadapannya.

"Luhan, aku mohon lupakanlah dia. Aku mencintaimu Luhan, maukah kau memberikan aku kesempatan?" Kai semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan menyentuh dagunya dan membawanya semakin dekat dengan bibirnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya memberikan Kai keberanian lebih untuk melakukannya. Kai turut memejamkan matanya merasakan deru nafas keduanya hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Kai menciumi Luhan dengan sangat lembut yang membuat Luhan terlena sampai sebuah suara membuat Luhan tersadar dan kembali.

"Oh" Suara itu. Kecewa, hancur, tertahan. Suara itu suara orang yang Luhan tunggu tunggu. Suara Sehun.

.

.

.

To Be Contined

* * *

Absurd lagiiii... malu sendiri bacanya..

entah kenapa suka banget sama hunhan, kayak gada habisnya bayangan mereka dalam kepalaku.

berasa nyata tapi ga nyata T.T

but I'll still love their love and review pleaseeeee...

biar tambah semangat buat chapter selanjutnya,

kayaknya bakalan end nih chapter depan .. gamau bikin konflik berlanjut..

review juseyooo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Namja x Cingu**

Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kai, Do Kyungsoo (Hunhan & Kaisoo)

Rate : T (Bisa berubah tergantung mood Author)

Genre : Romance, Hurt Confort.

Warn : Boyslove-yaoi, many typos, alur berantakan

 **Don't Like , Don't Read !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasa ada bara api terbakar menjalar diseluruh permukaan kulitnya. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya,menahan gemeletuk gigi-giginya. Amarah, kekecewaan, kekhawatiran dan tangisan yang berusaha untuk ia redam sekarang takkan ada artinya lagi. Ia melihat Luhan, bibir namja itu disentuh oleh orang lain yang jelas ia kenali,Kai sahabatnya sendiri. Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia bahkan menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan bagi Sehun, karena ia pikir itu akan melukai Luhan. Namun justru ciuman dari orang lain dapat menenangkannya. Nafas Sehun tercekat namun ia berusaha bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian.. Kalian.. Apa kalian Berkencan?" Sehun seolah tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Ya seperti itulah" Jawab Kai.

Sehun merasakan nafasnya lebih memburu lagi mendengar penuturan Kai lalu beralih melihat Luhan yang hanya diam diatas ranjang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun membuatnya tambah berang, seolah ditipu oleh Luhan membuat dirinya hilang kendali dan berlari menerjang Kai. Sehun menarik baju Kai dan mengangkatnya dari ranjang Luhan. Menjatuhkannya dilantai dan langsung meninjunya dibagian rahang.

Hal itu lantas membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan beralih pada Sehun yang tanpa ampun memukuli wajah Kai. Keributan dikamar memancing Kyungsoo. Langsung masuk dan berusaha melerai perkelahian satu pihak ini. Kai sama sekali tidak membalas dan hanya pasrah menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang Sehun sematkan kepadanya.

"Luhan lakukan sesuatu, hentikan mereka" Seru Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat sangat panik saat memasuki kamar.

Namun Luhan hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun dengan bringas memukuli Kai tanpa mendapatkan serangan baik dari Kai. Luhan tau siapa Sehun. Sehun adalah makhluk egois. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri tapi malah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Kai.

"Sialan kau. Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa mencium Luhan seenaknya hah? Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa memeluknya hah? Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa berkencan dengannya hah? Kau pikir siapa dirimu KIM JONGIN?" Sehun berteriak memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Luhan terhenyak, tidak pernah ia melihat Sehun begitu marah apalagi pada Kai sahabatnya dari kecil. Lantas mengapa Sehun harus mengatakan hal itu? Apa haknya mengatakan itu pada Kai. Luhan merasa benar-benar marah kali ini. Ia harus keluar dari jeratan Sehun dalam dirinya.

"Lalu kau pikir siapa dirimu OH SEHUN?" Kali ini suara Luhan yang membentak. Kai sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu Sehun? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan apa saja sementara Kai tidak?" Luhan berkata namun suaranya lebih melemah

"Luhan.." Sehun memanggilnya lirih.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja tapi Kai tidak? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" Luhan berjalan mendekatinya "Kau pikir siapa dirimu Oh Sehun? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Mengapa kau bisa melakukan ini padaku?" Luhan berjongkok meraih wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangan mungilnya. "Berhenti Sehun.. Hiks Berhenti mempermainkan aku Sehun, berhenti hiks.. Berhenti sekarang juga.. Aku mohon"

Saat itulah kesadaran Luhan mulai terbuai, Ia tidak tahu apapun namun semua tampak menghitam. Pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun. Wajah Sehun dengan ekspresi cemas pada dirinya.

"LUHAN" Kyungsoo langsung mendekap Luhan. "Cepat angkat Luhan ke tempat tidur Sehun" lalu tanpa menunggu Sehun melakukan perintah Kyungsoo dan menempatkan Luhan disana.

Sehun menghampiri Kai yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dan membantunya berdiri kemudian membawanya keluar kamar "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Kai, tapi aku rasa kau tahu. Kau selalu lebih tahu. Maafkan aku"

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu segalanya berubah. Ujian kelulusan telah diselenggarakan. Setiap orang akan membuat rencana untuk masuk universitas. Tidak berbeda dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, yang akan melanjutkan Studinya. Kyungsoo berencana akan bekerja paruh waktu dan kuliah mengambil jurusan fisika sementara Luhan lebih tertarik dengan sastra. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih terbuka dengan Luhan dan Luhan sangat senang karenanya. Luhan sudah memasuki tahap ketiga terapinya itu artinya kemungkinan untuk sembuh tinggal sedikit lagi. Ya luhan mengalami cedera ringan dikepalanya akibat tabrakan dengan benda keras beberapa hari lalu. Hal itu berimbas pada memori otaknya juga keseimbangan badannya. Tidak jarang Luhan akan terjatuh saat berjalan. Namun syukurlah Kyungsoo dan Kai selalu menemaninya.

Kai sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah kejadian seminggu lalu barulah Kai menyadari persaannya bukan lagi milik Luhan, ia sudah tidak berdebar lagi karena Luhan melainkan berdebar jika ia berdekatan dengan namja bermata bulat sepupu Luhan. Kai menjelaskan bahwa ia sengaja mencium Luhan didepan Sehun dan sudah memperkirakan Sehun akan datang maka ia hanya mengulur waktu dan mencium Luhan disaat yang tepat saat Sehun memasuki kamar. Tidak ada yang menyesal atas kejadian itu baik Luhan maupun Kai. Luhan sangat lega akhirnya dapat mengutarakan di Perasaannya pada Sehun walaupun dengan cara seperti ini. Karena dengan cara seperti inilah Sehun akan benar benar sadar. Bahwa mungkin suatu saat Sehun bukanlah lagi tempat dimana Luhan akan kembali.

Dari kejauhan Sehun memandangi sosok seorang namja berkulit tan - sahabatnya menghampiri dua namja dengan tampang sangat imut. Namja imut yang bermata bulat hanya tersenyum saat melihat namja tan itu mendekati arah mereka. Berbeda dengan namja bermata rusa yang malah dengan antusias berlebihan berdiri dan berlari menuju namja bekulit tan tersebut. Namun tanpa disangka ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh tepat sebelum tangannya berhasil menyentuh tangan namja berkulit tan yang begitu ingin ia gapai. Kemudian Sehun dapat mendengarnya menangis. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya, melihat senyumnya yang bukan lagi jadi miliknya. Sehun sekarang tahu tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan didunia ini selain kebahagiaan Luhan. Hanya Luhan.

Ini adalah hari kelulusan yang begitu dinantikan. Semua orang berbahagia namun berbeda dengan Sehun. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya di Korea. Besok ia akan pergi meninggalkan segala kenangan disini. Ia akan langsung bertolak ke German tempat ayahnya akan mendirikan perusahaan cabang disana dan melanjutkan study bisnisnya. Tepat seperti perkiraannya ayahnya benar benar akan menghukum Sehun karena ia dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan dengan Tiffany. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sehun. Ia malah tidak peduli. Mungkin jika ia pergi, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong dan mendapati Kai sedang berjalan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus bertatapan serta melewati mereka. Canggung rasanya tidak bertegur sapa dengan sahabat yang 15 tahun mengenalmu. Namun Sehun seolah ingin menghilang dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap arah yang bebeda.

Lain Sehun lain lagi dengan Kai. Ia takkan mempermasalahkan apapapun. Melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya dan kyungsoo membuatnya tersenyum dan setelah mereka cukup dekat dia berkata " Selamat atas kelulusanmu Sehun, nilaimu bagus."

Sehun merasa inilah dia. Sekasar dan seegois apapun kau pada temanmu, jika dia benar benar temanmu Ia akan memaafkanmu. Itulah teman sejatimu.

"Kau juga. Selamat atas kelulusanmu walau pun nilaiku lebih baik" perkataan itu justru membuat keduanya tertawa. "Selamat untukmu juga Kyungsoo, nilai kalian bahkan sangat jauh diatasku"

"kalian?" Kyungsoo seolah membeo. "Ahh pasti Luhan, mmm dia menggalami kecelakaan hanya tiga hari sebelum ujian. Aku membantunya belajar namun tetap sangat sulit. Dia kehilangan banyak memorinya.. Tapi sekarang keadannya lebih baik" terang Kyungsoo panjang lebar membuat Sehun kembali memikirkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Temuilah dia Sehun" Kyungsoo berkata sambil tersenyum "Dia sepertimu Sehun. Dia takkan lebih baik tanpamu dan kau takkan pernah lebih baik tanpanya"

"Ya temui dia, minta maaf padanya sebelum kau pergi" Kai menambahkan.

"Kau tau aku akan pergi?"

"Sehun aku sahabatmu, tidak ada yang lebih mengerti dirimu selain aku." Kai mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum, ya Kai adalah sahabatnya. Satu satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Sehun langsung berlari ketempat parkir motornya yang merupakan hadiah kelulusannya dan melaju kencang menembus keramaian demi mencapai sebuah tempat yang akan membawanya bertemu dengan orang yang paling dia butuhkan. LUHAN.

* * *

Sehun bergegas menekan tombol lift dan masuk kedalan dengan tergesa gesa. Setelah pintu lift terbuka ia berlari sekuat tenaga dilorong apartmen dan setibanya ia akan menekan bel, kebetulan sekali seorang namja yang begitu ia rindukan membuka pintu hendak keluar. Sehun tidak lagi berfikir benar atau tidak. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk sang namja seerat mungkin dan takkan melepaskannya.

"Se-sehun.."

"Luhan, aku merindukanmu"

"…"

"Luhan, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"…"

"Luhan, aku tahu kau sangat marah tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku benar benar minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadamu, aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan itu kepadamu, mengacuhkanmu mengabaikanmu tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku sebelumnya. Aku menyesal membuatmu salah faham aku menyesal memukul Kai. Aku menyesal.. Aku benar benar menyesal Luhan. Hiks.." Sehun menangis. Ia memdekap Luhan lebih erat, merasakan tubuhnya menempel sempurna dengan Luhan. Ia benci harus mengakui ini, namun dia akan tetap lemah dihadapan Luhan.

"Hiks.. Hiks. " suara tangisan lain terdengar dari Luhan. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Luhan menenangkannya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam apartmen dan menendang pintu dengan kakinya. Luhan tetap berada dalam kukuhannya.

Tangannya mulai meraba pipi tembem milik Luhan dan menangkupnya hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Luhan menangis karenanya. Selama ini dia slalu berusaha melindungi Luhan dari apapun yang akan menyakitinya. Namun siapa sangka malah dirinyalah yang menghancurkan hati Luhan menjadi berkeping keping. Mata rusa itu memandangnya dengan berlinang air mata kemudian Sehun mengecupnya.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis untukku lagi. Lupakan aku jika itu lebih baik untukmu Luhan. Aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi. Jangan menangis" Sehun terus mengatakannya sampai Luhan menjadi benar-benar tenang dipelukannya.

"Cium aku Sehun" Luhan mengatakannya tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan pikirkan tentang dirinya. Ia menyakiti Luhan namun namja itu malah meminta ciumannya.

"CIUM AKU SEHUN" Bentak Luhan kali ini.

"Luhan…"

"Cium aku jika kau mencintaiku Sehun, mengapa kau begitu keras kepala. Aku melakukan segalanya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu hingga hatiku hancur dan aku takkan meminta lebih. Aku hanya meminta cintamu. Mengapa kau sangat egois Sehun., kau begitu egois" Luhan kembali menangis dan memukul mukul dada Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya.

Inilah yang selalu Sehun takutkan dirinya terlalu bodoh dihadapan Luhan. Sehun kemudian menangkup kedua pipi kenyal itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Ia menutup matanya walau masih mendengar Luhan terisak pelan namun saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Luhan, isakan itu terhenti. Sesaat Sehun membiarkan bibirnya hanya menempel namun ia mencoba meresapi dan kemudian perlahan menggerakkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Ia membalas ciuman Sehun. Sehun merasa panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya membuat ia menginginkan Luhan lebih dari ini. Perlahan ia menyelusupkan lidahnya pada mulit kecil Luhan. Dan Luhan memberikan akses kepadanya hingga terjadilah pergumulan lidah didalam mulut kecilnya. Lidah Sehun menyapu seluruh ruang yang ada disana. Dan sesekali Sehun akan menarik lidah Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan mengeluarkan suara aneh karenanya.

"Mmmhh" Luhan merasa kakinya melemas akibat ciuman itu hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sehun tidak memeluk pinggangnya seperti ini dan Luhan dengan refleks langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan hingga ia merasa Luhan memukul mukul dadanya karena kehabisan nafas. Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi candunya baginya itu. Luhan langsung meraup oksigen serakus mungkin begitu Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan malu namun Sehun malah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Sehun meraih dagunya hingga membuat Luhan mendongak melihatnya. Sehun meneliti wajah Luhan. Hingga akhirnya memperhatikan bibir Luhan yang baru saja ia lumat menjadi sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Seperti ingin mengulang lagi Sehun kembali memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan dibibir Luhan yang membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan" ucap Sehun diakhir kecupannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" balas Luhan kemudian menarik Sehun dan balas menghujani bibir tipis Sehun dengan kecupannya.

Sehun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan Sehun disofa ruang tengah.

"Luhan aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun mencium Luhan kembali setelahnya. Lumatan lumatan kecil pun akhirnya terjadi. Tidak hanya bibir Sehun beralih dari bibir menuju dagu Luhan dan kemudian menciumi leher putih Luhan. Luhan tentu saja mendongak memberi keleluasaan pada Sehun mengeksplor lehernya. Luhan tidak kuasa lagi menahan desahan nikmat akibat perbuatan Sehun.

"Mmhh.. Sehun.. Se..hunie" desah Luhan.

Namun justru desahan Lihan membuat Sehun panas seluruh tubuh. Ia tau apa yang ia rasakan, ia bergairah karena desahan itu. Ia ingin Luhan berhenti mendesah, namun ia tak kuasa menghentikan aksinya menciumi Luhan.

Bukannya berhenti Sehun malah semakin menikmati perbuatannya karena desahan Luhan. Ia semakin rakus menciumi Luhan dari bibir ke leher dan menorehkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang Luhan.

"Akhh.. Sehunnie sakit, jangan gigit aku" Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya yang justru membuat Sehun gemas karena tingkahnya.

"Aku memberikanmu tanda sayang, itu tandanya kau milikku. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku" Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus tanda kepemilikan yang barusan ia buat.

"K-kau memanggilku apa?" Luhan merasa tidak salah dengar. Tadi Sehun baru saja memanggilnya 'sayang'

"Aku memanggilmu apa? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Sehun balik berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Luhan ia ingin menggoda Luhan.

"Yaish, Sehun kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan berteriak tidak jelas memeluk Sehun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu dari namja berwajah dingin didepannya.

"Hahaha Kau imut sekali sayang, kenapa kau harus bertanya hmm?" Sehun membawa Luhan kembali menghadapnya. Dan menggengam tangan mungil namja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan dengan segenap hatiku. Apakah kau ingin jadi kekasihku?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. KEKASIH? Tentu saja ia mau. Namun dasarnya Luhan sangat pemalu hingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menatap dada Sehun didepannya tidak berani melihat manik hazel namja yang dicintainya.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan. Dibuat gemas sendiri oleh Luhan yang bagaikan anak kecil dimatanya. "katakan Luhan, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku? Jawab aku sayang"

"Ya, aku mau Sehun. Tentu saja aku.." Belum sempat Luhan berkata Sehun sudah membungkam mulutnya. Sehun menciumi Luhan lebih lembut kali ini. Bergerak pelan dibibir Luhan. Mengemuti setiap belahan bibir Luhan. Dan mendobrak masuk kedalam mulut kecil itu dan memainkan lidahnya bebas didalam sana. Namun ciuman ini membuat Sehun semakin bergairah. Sehun mengusap pelan namun seduktif punggung Luhan. Menyusupkan tangannya langsung menyentuh permukaan kulit Luhan yang sensitif. Membuat Luhan meleguh nikmat karena perlakuan Sehun.

"Nghh"

SHIT – Batin Sehun. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Desahan Luhan membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia mulai menciumi Luhan dengan ganas. Ia semakin seduktif meraba setiap permukaan punggung Luhan. Beralih kepinggangnya lalu keperut rata Luhan. Luhan bukannya diam, malah makin menggumam didalam mulut Sehun. Sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan pertama kali yang diberikan oleh Sehun terasa menggelitik perutnya. Sehun semakin bergairah meraba Luhan sampai meraih tonjolan kecil Luhan. Tonjolan kecil yang sangat menggoda bagi Sehun. Sehun memelintir dan memainkannya dengan jarinya. Mencubit cubit puting itu yang membuat Luhan mendesah hebat.

"Oh.. Sehunnie.. hhah"

Sehun menciumi leher Luhan dan jakun Luhan yang naik turun mengendalikan libidonya sendiri. Sehun perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Luhan.

"K-kenapah kau membuka bajuku Sehun?" Luhan masih bisa bertanya seperti itu membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Aku ingin melihat ini Lu, tonjolan kecil ini" kata Sehun sambil memainkan tonjolan berwarna pink itu. Luhan tertahan menahan geli saat Sehun menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin memakannya Luhan sayang" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah tonjolan itu. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun polos dengan mata bulatnya dan tentu saja kepala kecilnya tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun coba lakukan.

Sehun menciumi puting itu dan langsung melumatnya. Dengan rakus juga Sehun menggigitnya, entah karena gemas Sehun mengigit puting itu terlalu keras sehingga menyebabkan sang pemilik menangis kesakitan.

"Hiks Sehunnie sakitt.. Lepaskan kenapa sejak tadi kau menggigitku terus.. Hiks hiks apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Huaaa…. " Luhan terisak lucu bagaikan anak kecil dimata Sehun. Luhan masih terlalu polos ternyata. Sehun hanya senyum senyum sendiri melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya ini.

BRAK

"Yak Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" – Kai

"Lalu kenapa Luhan menangis? Dan kenapa Luhan tidak pakai baju – Kyungsoo

Kai langsung diam menyadari Luhan tanpa baju, berada diatas pangkuan Sehun, rambut keduanya acak-acakan, bibir Luhan yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Oh dia tahu kalau mereka datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Kai sebaiknya mengajak Kyungsoo menginap dirumahnya malam ini namun ketika ia menatap kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu sudah berjalan kearah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Ani. Sehunnie menggigit ini dan ia bilang ingin memakannya Kyungii" Kemudian Luhan menunjukkan tonjolan berwarna pink miliknya yang digigit Sehun tadi. Sehun membelalak kaget menatap Luhan, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kau menggigitnya hah? Memangnya tidak ada benda lain yang bisa kau gerogoti, tingkahmu seperti anak anjing yang sedang tumbuh gigi" Kata Kyungsoo langsung memarahi Sehun.

Yaampun ternyata Kyungsoopun sama saja polosnya. Sehun melirik Kai meminta bantuan sahabatnya itu. Kai sudah terkekeh sejak tadi melihatnya. Sial sekali mereka punya kekasih yang pemikirannya masih polos.

"Baiklah Chagii jangan memarahi Sehun lagi, Sehun itu sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dia akan menggigit apapun yang menggemaskan, seperti Luhan" Kai memberikan penjelasan tidak masuk akal pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk dan memakaikan kembali baju Luhan.

"Aku dan Kai membawa banyak makanan" Seru Kyungsoo "Kemarilah Sehun"

"Ya karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun" Seru Kai.

"Hari terakhir Sehun? Apa maksudnya?" Luhan bertanya sangat kencang.

"Kau tidak memberitahukannya Sehun?" Sekarang giliran Kai yang bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku lupa. Luhannie aku akan pindah ke German besok" Sehun berkata sangat sedih "Maaf aku baru mengatakannya, aku begitu menginginkamu tadi"

"Kapan kau kembali?" Luhan bertanya pelan menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan. Tidak akan. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Entahlah, aku akan kuliah sambil bekerja di perusahaan cabang ayah disana" Jawab Sehun sendu.

"Andwee. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kita bahkan baru menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa jam dan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku? Ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun? Kau selalu saja melakukan hal sesukamu. Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku. Bagaimana perasaanku jika kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak mungkin menunggu jika aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang atau tidak. Kau jahat Sehun.. Nappeun namja hiks hiks…" Akhirnya Luhan menangis. Ia memukul Sehun berkali-kali melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada sang kekasih.

Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya ia menyukai Luhan, semenjak pertama kali ia berteman atau saat mereka sudah saling akrab. Namun satu hal yang Sehun tau sekalipun Luhan sangat manja, ceroboh ataupun melakukan kesalahan, saat itulah ia merasakan cintanya semakin besar untuk namja mungil ini.

"Aku tidak bilang aku meninggalkanmu Luhan. Aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Kau akan kuliah di sana dan tinggal bersamaku. Apakah kau bersedia?" Sehun menautkan jemarinya pada Luhan dan menciumi punggung tangan namja itu.

Luhan langsung menerjang Sehun, memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi? Kau sengaja ingin membuat aku menangis eoh?" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Dan Sehun membelai lembut surai Luhan di lehernya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sangat manja pada Sehun. Namun karena itu jugalah Sehun menjadi sangat posesif terhadap Luhan. Sehun menjadi sangat berhati hati dam menjaga Luhan dari apapun yang akan melukainya. Sehunlah akan menjaga Luhan dengan segenap hatinya karena Luhanlah yang ia butuhkan. Sikap peduli yang awalnya ia kira hanya sebatas teman berubah menjadi sikap menjaga dan melindungi Luhan yang manja dan ceroboh.

FIN – THE END

* * *

Ahhhhhh... apa ini ?

engga banget kann T,T

entah apa yang terlintas dikepalaku sampai aku membuat ff nista ini..

pengen buat adegan rate M sebenarnya tapi kembali lagi aku masih pemula dan mental aku belum cukup kuat untuk membuat m scene..

tapi next story bakal ada kog yang errleleee...nyaa hahha

ditunggu ya update selanjutnyaa.. dan sekali lagi review pleaseee..

aku butuh review readers buat bikin aku tambah semangat .. ^^


End file.
